What of Gods?
by Set1Match2Run3
Summary: With the rise of Christianity in Rome the Gods decide to fight back. Can they withstand Heavens army? Can the Titan Hecate save her family from falling?
1. The First War

Michael stood at the ready in then front of the line. He wished he could escape his role as the general of the Host of Heaven, that he wasn't the one leading this battle. The gleam of heavens towers behind caused a shadow to fall on him. his sword was at the ready and beside him was his sister Zophiel and his brother Zadkiel standing in the rust colored dirt of this place, this hell.

On the other side of the barren field were angels. Fallen angels, with barely a trace of the glory of Heaven left in them. They were left in ruin and folly, once beautify colored wings were now ashen and stained with their brothers blood. No longer brother, no longer angels of mercy and grace. They were demons to be taken down and cast out of the holy kingdom.

"Are you okay sir? Zophiel asked snapping Michael out his thoughts. Her bright eyes were full of worry.

"I'm fine" Micheal answered stiffly. Zadkiel shot a look to Zophiel a look Micheal could not read.

"Zophiel go check in with the other scouts and report back."

"Yes sir!" as quick as lighting she flew off on wings of shining silver that clashed with the harsh red and orange of the sky. As he watched her fly off Michael's mind drifted off to a memory.

…...

_Michael hid in a bush as the younger angels began to search for him. He giggled each time one of them nearly found him and then walked away. They would soon figure out his spell._

"_Hello" a small voice cooed. Startled Michael turned around to find a small fledgling with silver wings behind him. _

"_Hello little one" he whispered ,"What are you doing?"_

_The young angel looked around as if she was in danger then leaned in with her hands cupped around her mouth and Michael leaned in to hear "I'm hiding from Gabriel"_

'_So that's it' Michael thought 'She a messenger ,that's why she was so quick to sneak' and why she was here. He loved his brother but sometimes Gabriel scared him with antics too._

"_Well" Michael said "i think your safe your here" the Little angel sighed in relief._

"_Not that safe" a voice boomed above them. They both wined and looked up to find an angel with golden wings above them "Zophiel you should be running thought drills with the others"_

"_oh come on" Michael smiled "Give the child a brake, she's little and her wings still have fluff on them!"_

_Gabriel gave a sigh of frustration "Michael deal with your soldiers and I'll deal with my messengers"_

_Michael looked around as the younger angels began to crowd around . They didn't need to see big brother smack down right now..._

A blade came down on Michael's thigh. The sting of the blade was sharp but he held a cry of pain and swung at the brother... 'No not brother, enemy' he thought. He brought down his sword on the other angels temperate green wing. he did not rise.

"Michael ahead!" Rehel, an angel of blue wings, cried. The holy standard bearer looked ahead and fell frozen with fear... and disparage.

A mighty dragon came from the East with flames around his side and coming from his mouth. It thrashed against angels from both sides as he swiftly moved onto the battle field. It was coming toward Michael.

"He's going for Michael!" Midel called over the roar. Michael looked to him confused at the observation. Why would the dragon come for him? A hand clamped on his arm before he had time to ask. Zadkiel pulled him out of the path of the dragon as it's tail crashed down no the place where Michael had been standing.

"Michael!" Zophiel raised her sword and struck the dragon and quickly darted away "Get out of here!" her cry ended as she was smacked to the ground.

"Zophiel!" Midel screamed as his sister laid on the floor of heaven broken and bleeding.

Michael again felt a tug on his arm and once again landed not to far from the dragons tail.

The dragon tuned and faced Michael its eyes... he knew those eyes..

…...

"_Gabriel, a fight between you and Michael?" Lucifer walked up the two "That's a tragedy waiting to happen" the younger angels laughed and clamored to their favorite brother. Michael smiled and Gabriel scowled._

"_The child must learn her place in Heaven," Lucifer looked coyly at his older brother _

"_Why don't we let her decide her place?" All angels looked at him in confusion, he merely leaned down to the girls level and signaled for her to come forward. The child hesitated, all would before God's most perfect angel, but stepped forward till she was at arms length._

_He put his hands on her shoulders and brought her closer "whats your name fledgling?"_

"_Zophiel" she answered quietly_

"_Well zophiel, do you like being a messenger?" he asked softly. The young angel shook her head_

"_why?"_

_She thought a moment before answering "because all i do is fly, and i do like flying and I'm really good at it but i don't think its i want to do all the time"_

"_I see, well would you be interested in being a healer under Raphael?" she shook her head again_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't want to see my brother and sisters hurt all the time, i don't like seeing them hurt"_

"_Then how about the Choir under me?" the angel looked up with interest. The choir under Lucifer was a very special position. She shook her head no._

"_Why?"_

"_Because i don't like singing and i wouldn't get to fly as much"_

"_Hmm, i see" he nodded "well then how about a solider under Michael?" she nodded._

_Lucifer stood up and smiled toward Michael, golden eyes gleaming "Well then that settles it, Zophiel is now a solider and that's it!" he disappeared with out another word._

…_..._

Michael raised his sword and stopped the tail from crashing down.

The dragon roared in pain and stepped back.

Midel and Zadkiel looked on in relief. Their general was back. Michael swung his sword and hit the dragons side causing a rush of Ruby blood. "Lucifer" he called "Stop please, i don't want to hurt you! just stop, we don't have to fight"

His brother took no notice and raise a claw to grab Michael. He dodged and rolled to the left.

'He can't be serious?' but in the back of his head Michael knew. He knew his brother well and knew Lucifer wouldn't stop until he won or was defeated.

Michael quickly looked around and assessed the battle. His angels were wounded but winning against their fallen brethren. He saw hesitation, fear, and doubt. Doubt in their orders, in their Father, in themselves. The same doubt he had.

The others thought they had no doubt. Even with Heaven against them they fought hard never letting their feelings show. They had no concern for brother or comrade. They destroyed and they enjoyed it.

'This cannot be my family' Michael thought. He dodged another tail swipe and landed a blow on the dragons left leg.

The roar echoed on the battle field.

"Oh brother" Michael whispered more to himself then his brother "how did we come to this?"

…...

_The call went all over Heaven. Every angel was to go to Eden but they did not know why. Then again when Father asked something you did not question you obeyed._

"_Michael!" the shouter tackled him from behind nearly knocking him over. He turned to find a excited Zophiel practically bouncing with joy._

"_Hello Zophiel" Michael gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek._

"_whats this about Michael, do you know?" _

"_not a clue"_

_Zophiel smiled and shrugged her shoulders then dragged him to the others. As ordered all of Heaven was in attendance. The crowd of angels was barely contained by the garden. It was full of not only sweet smell flowers and strong trees, but not it contained angels of all choirs and colors of wings. _

"_Michael its father!" Zophiel whispered excitedly. True to her word their Father stood at the front of the crowd and held his hand up to show were to stay standing and not bow as they usually would._

"_My children of Heaven" his voice was strong like a clap of thunder but softer then a droplet on a pond's surface "Today I bring you here to show you a new creature, a creature made in my image who will one day rule this Earth and one day join you in Heaven"_

_Whispers began to be heard over the crowd as a small creature came up beside their Father. it was small and looked frail. It was scared from working in the fields and to Michael looked nothing at all like their father. _

"_My wish is that you love him and his children as you love me"_

"_impossible" a voice sounded from the crowd. Michael looked to see Lucifer walking to the "_

"_Do you know that Morning Star?" Father asked_

_Lucifer nodded. He stood straight in front of father "yes" a collected gasp was heasrd from the host._

"_Lucifer" Father whispered looking at his favorite son "I command you to bow before this creature to lessen your pride"_

_The host looked to Lucifer . He looked at the crowd searchingly , his gaze found Michael and he smiled._

"_No"_

…_..._

A claw came down on Michael's top wings

He screeched in pain. He tor his wings from under the claw. A mighty roar filled the battle field as two silver swords cut into the dragons wings. Zophiel and Midel were thrown back from the dragon and into the battle.

The dragon swiped at Michael again and hit. The force took him to the end of the battle field. He stopped before the cliff. The heat from the pit scorched his face and wings. He lifted his sword as the dragon rampaged toward lifted his sword and aimed it at the creature's chest.

…...

_The host looked in horror at what had been said. _

_Michael felt his hand snatched tightly. Zophiel was shaking with fear. _

_Michael looked ot his father his face filled with rage and sadness, and disappointment. _

_Father raised his hand "You sadden me my son" he turned to the rest of the host " do you agree with him?"_

_The host shuffled in a murmur. No one could answer but they all thought the same thing 'How could their Father think the Morning Star would bow to this creature? The creature was small and frail and looked afraid of the angels._

_Their father knew this. His face revealed his pain "is there among you who can obey their father?"_

_The host shuffled but none stood up. Lucifer looked toward the man and smiled smugly while the creature looked in confusion. _

_Moved to pity Zophiel began to step up to her Father but she realized she was alone. when she looked around Michael was gone, he was walking to their Father. The host looked in disbelief as he stepped toward the creature. Lucifer lost his smile and gaped at his brother. Father smiled._

_Michael put his sword down in front of the creature who seemed shocked. Gracefully and with dignity Michael bowed low to the man. He stayed as that for a moment then with as much grace as he bowed he stood and faced the Host. _

_The host stood silent. Zophiel began to feel the oppressive silence. Suddenly a burst of cheers and shuts rang from the crowd. _

_one by one angels come forward bowed to the creature and embraced Michael, kissing him on the cheek. Zophiel looked at Zakdiel, she saw a familiar look of pride on his face. _

_While all this was going on Michael met his brothers eyes, Lucifer was silently fuming. _

…_..._

The creature came crashing into Michael.

He barely had time to dodge before it hit the edge. At that moment Michael knew what to do. He just wished he didn't have to.

"Brother please i don't want to hurt you anymore, i don't want to watch our family fall apart." the Dragon was still scathing "We can stop this brother, please!"

It was useless as the dragon swiped in air trying to catch Michael off guard.

"Michael pull back!" Midel cried, his blue wings were stained with the blood of his brothers. It was a brother how caused all of this. How could he do this, make us fight one another? He looked to the dragon

"Brother please, I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

…...

_Michael's head was still buzzing from the adrenalin from this afternoon. He still didnt understand why he bowed._

"_Michael!" a desperate cry rang through Heaven's halls. The standard bearer turned to find a pair of white wings coming toward him and nearly knocking him over. Lucifer's face was covered in tears._

"_Michael please don't let father send me away, PLEASE!" he clung tight to Michael's armor._

'_He's scared' Michael had never seen his brother so frighten, no one thougtht the Morning Star could be so frighten. "Where is father sending you away to?"_

_Lucifer eyes widen in terror "He's sending me away to Earth as a human! He says I need a lesson in humility"_

_Michael did agree on the lesson in humility but to send him to Earth? Heaven without the Lucifer as unthinkable. Who would lead the choir, the morning prayers, how could the most beautiful of them be stranded on Earth? What was his father doing? "I'll try to talk to father but i think it would be best if you yourself apologized to him and bow before Adam as a gesture of goodwill."_

_Lucifer's tears ceased and his stared went icy. "Adam!" he rough;ly pushed Michael away "That speck of living dust no better than a monkey! I am the Morning Star, the Brightest of the Host, why should i bow to him, he should bow to..."_

_Michael's gazed harden. He swiftly grabbed his brother firmly by his shoulders and pushed him to the wall. Lucifer froze in surprise. "Lucifer that is enough! Your is blinding your judgement!" he removed his hands "You do need to learn humility" _

_Lucifer stared at Michael in disbelief then regained his composer "It seems I was wrong about you brother" he turned to leave "Just as you are wrong about me" _

…_..._

Michael stepped hard on the dragon's chest. It groaned beneath his foot.

It's wings were torn to shreds by angels blades, scares littered its body, and blood stained its scales. the dragon whimpered and looked up at Micheal.

For a moment he almost let him go, he almost lifted his foot, he almost disobeyed his father. He held fast and pushed down harder on his brother. He lifted his sword and raised the point to the sky of Heaven and brought the gold handle down on his brothers head without a moments hesitation.

the beast went crashing down into the fierily pit, the flames lapping at it hungrily almost as if they knew this day was coming. It swiped its tail taking the fallen angels with it down in to the abyss..

The pit was now full of of the fallen demons began to seal it self up happy with its haul.

Michael stood at the cliff with his army at his back. They stared at their general awaiting orders, a speech of victory and loss, something to break the silence of realization that was now crashing upon them but their leader was silent.

As the last echos of a roar were heard from the depths of the sealed pit Michael fell to his knees and wept.


	2. AN

I WILL UPDATE IN THIS WEEK.

But first I would like to point this out

_Why are pagans always the bad guys?Check the Crusades for the Holy Land,Witchcraft Trials,and when the Roman emperors sentenced any believer that worshiped the old gods TO if im not mistaken,the jews or christains,i cant remember would sacrifice virgins._

WARNING:Dont believe a devil that is trying to trick you into you believe me,you have been warned.

Calm down. Both sides will be equally represented, not all angels will be good and not all gods will be evil I just needed a beginning bad guy and Zeus was my choice (personally I don't like the guy he's an asshole). This is Pagan vs. Abrhamic but it won't be souly that, its about the old ways finding there place in the new world.

BTW Pagans were not the paragons of righteous behavior. Both belief systems have faults as humans are flawed and we screw things up a lot.


	3. The First Strike

Once it seemed we would live forever and nothing would change that. Gods reigned on Olympus and the world worshiped at our feet. The only true competition was that one god he never showed his face but the followers were weird, was there truly only one god who sent a son to save them? Well there were his messengers or angels as they called them.

I waked to the main forum of Olympus. The grand spires touched the stars of the night sky and the white marble palace gleamed against the dark background. The rest of my family was partying as usual. Humans often wished for a place with no disease or strife, a place with no labors and no care needed. Obviously they have never seen my home. The very room I was in was made of golden walls with precious stones. Tacky as anything I've ever seen.

"Ahahaha!" Jupiter's laughter rang through the gold halls of the palace. My ears perked up and the dark hair on the back of my neck stood up. Something was defiantly wrong here; Jupiter was mean tempered at the best of time. I entered the Great Hall to see the rest of the gods standing over an image in the pool. I don't know why we we're having a party but we were and it was worse than usual. Wine flowed freely while nymphs and satyrs ran around making fools of themselves.

Jupiter was the center of it all.

"Sister Hecate, come" he cried and waved me over. I rolled my midnight blue eyes. Sister? I was his aunt, one of last of the free Titans to roam the earth. I may look young but behind my fair looks was the power of ancient beings, enough to bring civilizations to their knees.

"What is it little one?" I asked smirking. Zeus gave a growl; he did not like being reminded I was older and probably more powerful. He showed me a burning building with the doors locked. There were men, women, and children in the building screaming to be let out. I recognized a Christian symbol.

My eyes widened and my breath stopped. He couldn't be that stupid, could he?

"77 of them, quite a large group but they will fear us now. To think they would abandon the true gods to worship some god never seen before who _may_ have sent his son" he laughed again and others joined in. Bacchus called his nymphs and satyrs and poured his finest wines. They danced and sang of victory. They were fools, all of them simple fools.

I stepped out to one of the balconies to get away from the senseless party. Juno, Minerva, and Mercury were already out there and I could tell they were not pleased with this event.

"This is madness, whose followers did this?" I hissed.

Juno looked off into the distance "Jupiter did it himself" she whispered. I can see the tears running down her face. It wasn't bad enough that he was the lowest of husbands but now he put all of us in danger with his pride.

"Is he insane?" Mercury grasped his rod tightly "Nothing good can come of this"

"What good can come of senseless violence?" Minerva said sarcastically. The goddess of wisdom could see something was about to happen, you do not challenge this kind of force and expect nothing to happen. The Gods are experts on that, how many mortals did we punish for insolence, disobedience, and treachery?

A cold chill swept over the balcony. I smiled "Pluto" I turned to face the death god "How is Persephone" Pluto was in an armor of pure black and a cape of red. His black hair was perfectly curled and looked like a lions mane, eye that glittered red and black stared into mine.

He smiled back "Good as ever" his face grew serious "What has happened cannot be good"

"What do we know of this god?" Minerva asked

"not much" Pluto answered "I have talked to other Pantheons and the one that seems to k now the most is the Egyptians only they called him 'I Am'. They were nervous when I mention him apparently when the Hebrew people were slaves, this god sent a series or plagues and forced their pharaoh to set the slaves free"

It was silent for a moment "Jupiter will not admit defeat in anyway"

"No he won't" Mercury sighed "He's an idiot"

A loud clash rang out. The sky darkened and it began to…rain? A chill went up my spine. It never rained in Olympus.

"Ahhhhh!" Venus cried as she pointed to winged figures in the sky. They barred down and soon were only minutes away. I recognized them the wings and armor. They were the army that had won when I was a child.

"Run now" I yelled but there was no need because everyone sensed danger and took to the road. Angels fell to the ground and Gods ran to their carriages and horses. Only they never made it. They were caught and killed by the other worldly creatures. Fire followed them and set the palace ablaze. Spires fell and towers collapse on helpless gods and goddess.

"Trivia!" Pluto cried and grabbed my arm "Come!" he dragged me toward the palace gardens. We found Minerva and Mercury low in the tall grasses.

"Why?" he asked "What did we do?" I could see the tears on his face

"Not we, Jupiter" Pluto whispered. Steps were heard a few paces away and we shut our mothers fast. I clasped my hands to stop them from shaking and rustling the grass. Pluto pushed further down the grass as Minerva and Mercury held each other hands.

The sound of steps got closer. It was the sound of armored boots and sandals. I heard the distant screams of those unlucky enough to get caught. I heard Thailia.

"Please" I whispered "please don't let her be hurt"

"Why would a self-proclaimed Goddess pray to another?" a curius sounding voice called. I looked up to see a familiar face. It was the warrior that cast down the dragon.

I got up and stood as tall as I could, if I was dying it was with dignity not crying on the ground as Jupiter would "Because this goddess knows when she's not match for another power" his brown eyes were like daggers, steely and ready to pierce.

"You are Trivia" it wasn't a question "The goddess of witches, crossroads, and handmaiden to the queen of the dead"

"You know me but I'm at a disadvantage, it's polite to introduce yourself first" I said stiffly

He chuckled "Michael, leader of the armies of Heaven and chief of angels, one the archangels that stands in the presence of God" he gave me quizzed look "Aren't you suppose to have three faces?" his smile let me in that it was a joke.

"Only when it's convenient" I realized more angels were filling the garden as we spoke. I was clearly outmatched and outnumbered. The angel in front of me was clearly in charge.

He looked human but the pairs of wings on his back made it clear he wasn't, he was wearing a strange armor that looked roman but I was gleaming and red. His sword on his hip was also shinning but this was more menacing, like it was waiting to strike something. The angel himself was also fairly frightening. Brown eyes that burned like fire and his hair was in tight curls around his head and also seemed to be gleaming. In fact the man himself seemed to be made of light.

I averted my eyes to keep him from noticing I was staring "Can we go now?" I asked gesturing to my companions.

He turned back to me and smiled "Milady you may leave when you wish." He paused "but do you know which way to go?" the rest of the angel burst out laughing.

My anger flared "I am the goddess of the crossroads I always know where I am and where to go!"

He smiled wider "My apologies miss" he swept his head down in a bow.

"Mocking me further will not bring you anything" I yelled. Never had I been so disrespected by… anyone! Even Jupiter would not be so careless.

"It seems the goddess protest our treatment" another angel chuckled "We don't mean any disrespect you dear lady we'll leave now" he had red hair, like flames. They walked away from me and in an instant they were gone. The rest stood and gathered around me.

"Are they gone?" a small voice asked. Dalia, a young muse, came up and held my hand.

I nodded and we walked out to the court yard. Statues had been turned over and pots and jars were smashed. Bodies were being moved out of sight by others.

They stopped and stared at me "They're gone" I said raising my hand.

A great cry rang out and I was lifted up above their shoulders "Hail Lady Trivia for ridding us of those demons!" the cheers went up and many clasped my hands and legs.

"No!" I ripped myself from the crowd and faced Apollo "Your fathers foolishness nearly killed us all, they let us live!" his face turned red.

"How dare you!" he raised his hand ready to strike me down.

"Can you say you could defeat them?" I asked holding myself steady against the hand of Jupiter's son. Apollo lowered his hand and looked away.

"Now clean this place up" I yelled. I went to my chambers which were still intact. This was going to be hard.

* * *

I transported myself to the burned church, a group of Romans stood beside it. Most were crying and some just stood there in shock and awe. This was the will of the gods, my family. How could they?

"What has happened?" I asked a bystander. He was a young child, 13 or younger, with his face covered in soot and ash.

"Jupiter opened the sky and sent his thunder to burn it down" the child answered "now the Christians are gathering to pray"

"Will you pray?" I asked. He nodded "Good boy" I ruffled his hair and he ran to a group of people with their hands raised.

"Quite a sight isn't it?" I turned to find the red haired angel, my power flared "Peace" he raised his hand "I just came to see the damage"

"We didn't do this Jupiter did" I said balled my hands into fist "So why punish us?" I felt like a child. It was not a favored feeling.

He patted my shoulder "I don't know"

"My name is Raphael by the way" he sighed and turned away "if you need us you know how to contact us"

And with that he was gone.

so i would love some reviews, btw i wrote this at 1 am so that explains the lack or trying i will rewrite to make it better


	4. Psyche

The story of Eros and Psyche is pretty well known. A beautiful girl attracts a handsome god and bang relationship troubles hit, usually in the form of family. In the end it all works out and they live happily ever after, right?

Rain check on that

…..

It was a small room compared the rest of the stone house. The young roman girl was listing to her parents fight. Her mother was shamed her father gave honor to this new God; her father was shamed that her mother clung to the old ways. The Roman child listened.

"How dare you disobey me?"

"The gods will surely punish this house for your innocence"  
"The god's are powerless against the true god!"

"May they have mercy on you?"

They parted ways and slammed doors.

Psyche went to the garden. It her was spring, Persephone was home with her mother again, and the flowers bloomed in stock. Wild flowers, roses, sunflowers, and all plants she loved. They brought butterflies to her garden. She always felt calmed by the small winged creatures, weak but during, and small but beautiful. Her grandmother always told her to respect the creatures.

"They are messengers to the gods, so they must be respected"

What gods? What God?

What did it matter?

"Sister!" a loud yelled sounded from the outside "you have someone calling for you."

"What does it matter?" she whispered.


	5. Talk it Out

_I sighed. This is going to be bad. I remembered something of this nameless god "I remember when I was young the sky shook with such a force that Atlas himself was scared the world was ending, a great cry was heard and two armies met on the fields of the heavens. The two sides fought until a warrior of one fraction stood and rose to fight another warrior, the first gained the upper hand and the other was cast down and fell into the earth…."_

_"And he has stayed there ever since" a haunting voice finished. Hades stood at the balcony doorway "You are one of the only ones who remembers, you were just a girl in your house and scared you're mother hid you but you peaked" he smiled_

_"I was hidden in the gardens of earth beneath the trees and bushes. My mother warned me to stay inside but I didn't listen and I paid for it dearly"_

…

"We must answer this challenge!" Jupiter cried. His face was red from screaming while I sat in the corner bored to tears. The room was still slightly scorched from the battle.

"We should reach out; these creatures have powers and will use them" Juno answered. Her blond hair was tied up in a matron's bun and her clothing was more modest than usual. She was at her wits end with her husband by the look of it.

"Why? What have these 'angels' done to convince us they can be reasoned with?" Amphitrite said from below the thrones. There were 12 of them, the royal thrones of Olympus that seat the 12 major gods in gold and ivory. The rest of the gods and goddess sat in bleachers behinds the thrones.

"Can't we just forget them? No one would dare attack the thrones of Olympus twice with our knowing." Bacchus moaned. His smile was drunk. Other voices shouted in agreement.

"We should be afraid" Pluto's voice rose above the others "Listen to Juno, these creatures have power, more than us _and they will use it_" he turned to Rhea, my sister, and Gaia, my mother "what do you say Titans?" of course call on us, the last of the chain and the most knowledgeable of ancient events.

Mother Gaia spoke first "I can say the last time I saw those angels. It was the first war and it was long ago" she sighed "they fought and the sky shook and the ground trembled. I will not see that happen to my family: we must make peace" she begged

"Listen to my mother" Rhea began sternly "I was a small child when this happened and was hidden because the fight was so fierce Hecate knows this too, listen to them"

The gods turned to me "Well" Artemis said "How do you plead Hecate?"

I looked around. Many Gods and Goddess were missing; dead or they had run away. Leto, Venus, Cerce, 3 of the muses, Vulcan, and Mars were among the fallen. Many more than them who I had never known had also fallen.

I breathed and stood slowly but strong "If you fight them I will not be among you" I sat back down to a room full of silence "we need to think about this thoroughly before we take action"

"To hell with thinking about peace!" Neptune shouted "We must destroy these vermin!" he turned to me "You might play the mighty titan Hecate but you are nothing but a mere child in these affairs!" a round of applause and agreement went up.

"No" I cried "We must learn to coexist with these beings, with this god, as we have others." The Egyptian and Norse had been particularly annoying as had the Africans, Japanese and Chinese. Many other pantheons had risen to fight us but none had succeeded.

Jupiter smiled at me "Yes that's it" his smile grew "we must rally the Gods and stop this threat before it gets worse" he waved his hand "you may all go but Mercury and Iris, I need you to send a message to the other pantheons"

We all rose and walked out of the grand room, none of us looked back.

"This is madness" Juno said beside me. She looked frazzled and angry.

"We can only hope the others will decline and keep to themselves" Minerva said coming up from behind

"They won't" Pluto huffed "To have a force that could destroy Olympus in less than a night is frightening to them and they will fight to make sure it doesn't happen to their houses too"

"It's frightening to think they'll risk fighting that power" Minerva shuddered "We were only attacked because my father thought to hasty, he didn't think of the consequences of attacking he just did it!"

"They won't think either" I said solemnly "we need to speak" I paused "Privetly"

Pluto nodded "To Tartarus, my kingdom"

We went to Tartarus to try to piece together what would happen next. The underworld was dark and foreboding but it was hidden from the gods and goddess who were to war happy to think straight.

"We could try to talk sense to the others" Minerva suggested with her head in her hands.

"Like they'll listen to us when Jupiter has them riled up about war and victory" Mercury groaned. His winged sandals were crossed under the table, impatient as always.

Pluto spoke next "We should try to contact them first, Iris has not started her rounds yet" the room went quiet.

"We should try to contact this God" Juno said suddenly "we should try to reason some sort of peace"

"You mean warn them so that the battle isn't as bad as it would be if they were off guard" Minerva echoed.

"It could work, we're slaughtered either way but at least maybe we can negotiate some sort of sanctuary for those who do not wish to fight" Pluto agreed

Mercury sighed "That sounds good but who do we get in contact?"

'If you need us you know how to contact us' that's what the angel said.

"We pray" I answered. The rest nodded.

…

The church was just some one's house, small and slightly cramp.

"We need not be scared brothers and sisters." A man preached "the gods cannot hope to stand against the one true god!" the rest of the room cheered. The man came out and gave us bread and wine. He called it communion.

"We drink the blood of our savior and we are healed" the wine was sipped and they group bowed there head and prayed.

I followed 'please I need to speak with you, your kingdom will be under attack soon and I don't want there to be a blood bath' the thought was being shouted in my head.

A hand grabbed mine.

"Peace sister"' a familiar voice called "You need help?" it was one of the angels from the garden. This was a woman with short red hair that fluffed up around her face. Her eyes were a pale sheen of blue, they were kind but I was weary. She gently pulled me outside and began to walk. I followed closely.

"My name Sariel and you must be Hecate" she smiled "it's nice to meet the famed goddess"

"Famed?" I asked cocking my brow.

"You prayed to our lord even though you call yourself a goddess" she explained "we've never had that happen" her smile was warm like the sun

"Well" I breathed "Not all of us are so prideful we cannot see a stronger force"

"Of course, of course" she mumbled "so what is it you're going to ask?"

I took a deep breath "you God is said to favor mercy, not that we saw any but that's what I heard, so we came to make a truce of sorts: those who do not wish to fight will be granted sanctuary on a piece of earth an island or something of the sort"

She sighed softy "I will see what's happening and come back with an answer from my superior"

"Well thanks…" I looked around and found I was alone "Did I say something?" I asked aloud.

…..


End file.
